The Tail of Maxbay
by KanaMac
Summary: Hiro comes home one day with a stray white cat. Tadashi is not so pleased, but lets his brother keep it. The cat gradually becomes an important part of the brothers' bond. Come and join them! Fluffy cute fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, how are you? Good? I'm surprised that I got comments on my last story, so thanks so much to you guys! Here's my second story.

**Hiro: 4 years old**

**Tadashi: 10 years old**

"Hiro Hamada. What the heck is that?" Tadashi Hamada points to the bundle of dirty white fur in his little brother's arms.

The young boy looks down at the fur as if he just saw it. His eyes widen. "Um, he's my cat…"

Tadashi face palms. "We have Mochi, you know."

Hiro does his signature teary puppy eyes, making his almond eyes larger than normal. "PLEASE… I found him on the street…in a box…he'll die without me!"

Tadashi buries his face in his hands and groans. It's so hard to resist… but he must… but he can't. Hiro's eyes are too cute and too adorable to be resisted. "Alright, alright. But YOU are responsible for him, got it?"

The younger Hamada does a little victory jiggle. "Yes! I'll do everything for him! Baymax could help me too. I bet he knows a lot about kitty cats!"

Tadashi doubted that he added the word 'kitty cat' to the inflatable robot nurse's database. Maybe he should do that before Hiro did something stupid.

"I'm gonna give him a bath. Ooh, maybe a bubble bath…" Hiro mumbles as he waddles off towards the upstairs bathroom.

"Here, I'll hold your cat. You go get some towels." Tadashi offers, though he's never held a cat before.

"Okay!" Hiro shoves the white cat into his brother's arms and skips off, on the lookout for towels. Tadashi sighs once more and looks at the cat properly this time.

The cat was filthy with muck stuck to his pelt, but you could tell he was a white and fluffy cat underneath. He had dark, sad eyes that nearly melted Tadashi's heart. Bits of the cat's ear was torn off. Possibly from a dog attack.

Tadashi moved to pet the poor creature, but at the split second, the cat swiped its claws at Tadashi's hand. He hissed at the older Hamada fiercely. Tadashi recoiled in surprise. The thing was not as innocent as he looked.

After a bubble bath, Hiro's kitten was wrapped in multiple layers of towels and given a leather collar with a shiny jingle bell hanging from it.

"Aww…" Hiro coos. "Look at the little guy! He's so cute with his little bell around him!"

The cat was kept a good distance away from Baymax. No matter how much he liked 'hairy babies', they still had sharp claws that could puncture him easily. Hiro planned on finding a puppy for Baymax instead.

A little tune drifted up the stairs as Aunt Cass strolled upstairs to greet her boys. She grabbed her nephews into a bear hug, only to hear two grouchy grunts and a loud meowing screech.

"What… AWWW… it's a little kitty! He's so cute!" she exclaims.

"Can we keep him Aunt Cass, please?!" Hiro begs, cuddling the cat.

"As long as you don't neglect Mochi. You know how he can get." Cass laughs.

Hiro's cat nuzzles him and purrs. "Mochi has Baymax. I have this kitty." The four year old tickles the cat's whitish belly.

"Hairy baby! Hairy baby…" Baymax says as he pets a content Mochi. He sees Hiro's white cat. "Hairy baby the second. How interesting."

Hiro pouts adorably. "No Baymax. We can't call my kitty Hairy Baby the Second. It's too long and I won't be able to remember it."

Tadashi groans from afar.

Aunt Cass squeals. "How about Jingles?"

Hiro ponders for a moment. "Sushi?"

"Marley?"

"Doggie?"

"KitKat?"

"George?"

"Fred?"

"That's not a good idea!" Tadashi calls at that name.

"Momo?"

"Max?"

Hiro gasps, exposing his tooth gap. "I know! How about Maxbay?!"

"How creative." Tadashi murmurs, cradling his scarred hand.

Maxbay it is.

**Okay, if I get lots of good comments and favs and follows, I'll continue! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: School Problems

**Chapter 2: School Problems**

**Hey y'all! Thanks for the comments and stuff! It's really motivating!**

The digital clock read 5:30 AM.

Hiro buried into his Batman covers. Today was a school day. Hiro usually loved going to school and would wake up before his brother and aunt, but today, he had somebody to stay at home for. The four year old gropes around his side for a missing ball of white fur.

He sits up. "Maxbay?"

He listens carefully for any sound, specifically for a jingle of the bell around Maxbay's collar. He hears the soft bell clanging from downstairs.

Hiro groans. He needed to get the cat back up here, but it was so _cold_. And his bed was so warm. The sound of bells continue downstairs.

Slowly, and very reluctantly, the young boy slips out of bed and tiptoes down the stairs and into the silent café. Hiro makes sure that he steps on all the right places on the board so it doesn't creak.

"Maxbay!"

The white cat has his head stuck in a jar. A gummy bear jar, to be exact. To be more exact, Hiro's gummy bear jar. Squishy bears filled Maxbay's ears and he munched on the ones that fell into his mouth. They were almost all gone!

Hiro's eyes began to fill with tears. "My gummy bears!"

Maxbay just walked around with his head in a jar. He didn't seem the least bit concerned, compared to a sad faced Hiro.

"Come here." Hiro sits down and drags the cat into his lap. He grips both sides of the gummy bear jar with his hand and pulls and pulls until the jar flies off with a _pop!_ Maxbay meows and rubs his gummied head against Hiro's arm.

"It's okay." Hiro whispers. "You like gummy bears too? We have lots in common."

The younger Hamada peers outside the window. The night seemed to be withdrawing and the sky was painted a damp orange-pink color. It was already past dawn.

Time for school.

As the Hamada brothers head to school, Tadashi gave Hiro a strange look. "Why do you have my old backpack? It's too big on you."

"No it's not." Hiro heaves the backpack along with him. "I just…had lots of homework over the weekend and couldn't fit all my…stuff into my other one." Hiro was still in kindergarten, so he didn't really have homework. He just like being like his brother.

After ten minutes of walking, Hiro began to fall behind and drag his heavy backpack along on the sidewalk.

"Well, here's your school. Have a good day. Stay out of trouble little bro." Tadashi winks and walks towards the middle school (he's still 10, but he was moved up a few grades.)

Hiro doesn't even acknowledge him. He shoots off like a bullet for the school. He follows all the other kids to his kindergarten class, which was very boring to him.

"Good morning class!" chirps Ms. Aiko.

"G 'morning Ms. Aiko!" the little children shout.

"Today, we're going to make pictures out of macaroni! Do you know what macaroni is?"

Hiro groans mentally and drags his oversized backpack to his super hero sticker covered cubby. He shoved his head in the bag when no one was looking.

Inside, an impatient Maxbay meowed.

Hiro opened a pack of gummy bears and dropped it inside the backpack. "Eat this. Don't say a word. Ms. Aiko is severely allergic to cats, you know. Don't come out."

He zippered up the backpack. It bulged and wriggled as Maxbay moved. Hiro sighed and hoped nobody would see it.

A couple hours later, Tadashi and Aunt Cass got an urgent phone call from the San Fransokyo Area Kindergarten Center.

Tadashi left in the middle of his math test, which left him not having time to triple check it. Aunt Cass closed the cafe for the day and forgot to lock the door.

The two met in front of the kindergarten and heard loud cries coming from inside.

"WAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"What did the little monkey do now?" mutters Tadashi crossly.

"He ate all the gummy bears this morning too! I don't know how he got to that shelf up so high! He is a monkey!" Aunt Cass frets.

They entered the classroom and saw chaos.

Maxbay the cat was freaking out at seeing so many little kids and scratching up walls and destroying toys. His collar went _jingle, jingle, jingle_; like an alarm bell.

Macaroni was flying everywhere.

Poor Ms. Aiko was passed out on the middle of the floor, her face really swollen and red. An allergic reaction to cats.

The kids were bawling and screaming as Maxbay streaked past them. They were all confused and frightened. Some of them were climbing on top of the teacher, seeking comfort.

Tadashi frantically searched for tufty black messy hair amongst the mess, but he couldn't fin Hiro.

"Hiro?" He screamed.

_Snap._

If things couldn't get any worse, Maxbay flew into Tadashi's arms, sending him stumbling back into the light switch. The room was now pitch black. The chaos increased and the screams and cries of fear amped.

Maxbay screeched and jumped out of his arms.

Tadashi reached out in the dark for the switch. But he couldn't find a single thing. His hand brushed the wall once or twice, but no light switch.

Suddenly, he heard sirens wailing. The cries of the children must have been heard by some people.

The police were here.

**Favorite, comment, & follow! I love you guys! If I reach 10 comments, I'll write you another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mochi VS Maxbay

**Chapter 3: Mochi VS. Maxbay**

**Hi! KanaMac here! Thanks to people who commented on my story! Happy Thanksgiving Eve!**

It was only the second day since Hiro had picked up Maxbay, and already they were _both_ in trouble. Knee/paw deep in trouble. The kindergarten incident had caused the younger Hamada to be grounded for a week by Aunt Cass. Ms Aiko was rushed to the hospital immediately and Hiro visited her with Tadashi with a bouquet of red roses.

How could anybody tell what the woman was allergic to? Well, apparently, Ms Aiko was much more allergic to roses than she was to cats, and she had another seizure in the hospital. It looked like Hiro wouldn't be going to kindergarten for a while.

The brothers trudged back to the café sulkily; Tadashi disappointed and Hiro…well…there were no words to describe how he felt.

Hiro, grumbling, ran up to his room without an explanation to Aunt Cass and threw himself onto his bed. Maxbay purred softly as if he were apologizing for the trouble he caused.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. If I had never…" Hiro squeezed his eyes shut. He felt anger and disappointed in himself. He felt like he could bury himself in a hole forever and never want to come out.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asks softly.

Hiro jumps at the sudden voice of his brother. "Tadashi. You scared me."

"I need to go back to school to get something. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'm grounded, remember?" Hiro sits up. "I'm grounded because I couldn't leave Maxbay here and I gave roses to Ms Aiko."

"Calm down buddy. Everything will sort itself out soon. Don't worry." Tadashi ruffles his baby brother's mess of raven hair and grabs a coat and leaves. The door outside slams.

The room is silent except for the sound of somebody walking up the stairs.

Aunt Cass.

"Hey… Hiro. I'm going out to buy groceries. I'm making fried fish tonight! You love fried fish, right?! Or was that Tadashi's favorite? I think he liked hot wings?" She pauses. Was that you? Oh well, off I go! Bye kiddo!" Aunt Cass skips off cheerily.

She suddenly zips back to Hiro's bedside. "Don't even think about running off. You're grounded, remember?"

Hiro rolls his large brown eyes. "Yes Aunt Cass."

"Good boy." She kisses the top of his head. "Be good."

The café is silent once again.

Maxbay was fast asleep on his stomach. The cat was still practically a kitten, so it didn't hurt Hiro as much as it hurt when Mochi was on him…speaking of which, where is Mochi?

There was no sign of the fat calico cat anywhere.

"Mochi! Where are you?" Hiro sits up. Maxbay leaps off with a screech and bounds out the door and down the hall. "Wait! Maxbay…"

Hiro, with no choice, runs out of bed after his cat.

_Crash! Screech!_

He gasps when he hears the sudden hissing of cats and the loud crash of glass and slosh of water. The sound of objects falling to the floor follows.

"It came from the bathroom!" Hiro yells to not in particularly anyone.

He skids to a halt in the bathroom and lets loose a pained shout. "OW!"

Shards of glass from Aunt Cass's perfume bottles jabbed his feet. Hiro leaps out of the doorway and sits down to examine his feet. They both seem uninjured except for a couple scratches.

This time more cautiously, Hiro creeps into the bathroom and hears more screeching and hissing. He steps on the toilet lid to avoid stepping on glass pieces. He examines the room.

Aunt Cass's once carefully aligned perfume collection knocked over, dripping, or smashed. The whole place smelled too bold and stung his nose. The glass pieces were spread along the tiled floor. Hiro's Superman toothbrush was on the floor, snapped in two. Rolls of toilet paper that was once stashed behind a stack of knocked down bath toys were all over the place. It looked like the pole holding the curtains to the bathtub snapped, leaving it haphazardly tilted and the floral patterned curtains torn to shreds by _claws._

"Oh no," Hiro had a sinking feeling in his gut. He carefully parted the ruined shower curtains.

In the tub were Mochi and Maxbay in a ball of claws and teeth and fur. Hiro had never seen either of them look so vicious. Currently, Mochi was on top of the white cat, slashing at his unprotected white underside. Maxbay's eyes turned to slits as he yowled in pain.

The color red stained the bath tub. Hiro gaped in horror. He then came to his senses and took the large calico cat by the scruff and yanked him away from Maxbay.

"MOCHI! How could you hurt Maxbay like this?! Bad cat!" Hiro yelled in his best Aunt-Cass-yelling-at-Mochi-voice.

Not caring of the hazardous litter on the tile floor, Hiro stomped through the debris with Mochi in his fist. He stomped down the stairs, through the empty café, and out the door.

BUT, he didn't step _outside_ the door. He merely stepped on the edge of the doorway (that's still considered inside, right?) and threw Mochi out the door and slammed it shut.

Hiro stalked up the stairs as manly as he could with pieces of glass embedded in his four year old feet. He couldn't take it anymore. "Ow..." he moaned and sat on the top step.

A large and fat shadow cast over him. The inflatable robot nurse stared at Hiro questioningly. "I heard a sound of: distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Baymax!" Hiro begins to sob and he buries his face in Baymax's fluffy tummy. "I have glass in my feet! Can you get them out?"

"Yes, Hiro." Baymax lifts a hand and two metal tweezers come out of his fat vinyl fingers.

Hiro looked at the robot's hand in terror. It did look rather scary; kind of like Baymax with claws. He started crying even harder when Baymax tugged painfully on the pieces of glass.

And somewhere upstairs, Maxbay continued bleeding unconsciously in the bathtub.

Tadashi ran back the Lucky Cat Café to find his own invention, Baymax, extending tweezers to his younger sibling's foot. Hiro cried out in pain and Tadashi immediately rushed to the top of the steps.

"W-what happened? What did you do?" he panted.

Hiro reached out his hands to his brother and Tadashi effortlessly lifted him up. Hiro buried his face into the crook of his neck and started to cry even louder. He pointed to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Tadashi started to walk towards the bathroom with Hiro in his arms, only to abruptly stop and clench a hand tightly around his nose. "What is that smell?"

He pushed open the door and gasped.

There were debris everywhere as if a tornado had ripped through the room. He noticed the glass on the floor and concluded that Hiro had stepped in the bathroom.

"..bay." Hiro whimpers.

"What?"

"Maxbay's in there. Mochi attacked him…"

Tadashi took action and ran to his room to set Hiro on his bed. He went back to the bathroom, his heart thudding in dread. Mochi was at least three times bigger than the petite Maxbay.

He found Maxbay in the bathtub.

The white blood stained cat lay still.

**Gasp! What's gonna happen?! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Better Alive or Dead?

**Chapter 4: Better Alive or Dead?**

**Sorry, I planned on updating every day, but it was Thanksgiving yesterday, so… cut me some slack. Hope you guys had an awesome Thanksgiving!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Tadashi found Maxbay in the bathtub, laying still. The cold panic of dread seized his heart. Was the cat dead? He couldn't be! Hiro would be devastated. Maxbay's sides and stomach were scored with Mochi's long claw marks. The scars were long and red.

Just as Tadashi began to think of ways to break the news of the death of the cat to his brother, Maxbay opened his eyes. His pupils were slits and unfocused, but nonetheless, alive. Then they closed, and Maxbay let out a heavy sigh, causing blood to swell up.

"You're alive! Okay, okay. I need to get you to the animal hospital." Tadashi grabbed a few shredded towels and gingerly wrapped the cat in them. Maxbay let out a soft growl as the fabric came in contact with his wounds.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Then he remembered Hiro. Carrying Maxbay, Tadashi stumbled down the corridor to his brother's room.

He found Hiro sitting and crying silently into the covers. The four year old boy's face was contorted in pain and Tadashi remembered the glass that scarred his feet.

Hiro's eyes widened and squinted as tears welled up. "Maxbay…y-you're okay…"

Tadashi allowed Hiro to rub his face against the cat's for a second. "Hiro, I'm calling Aunt Cass. Your feet are in super bad shape and Maxbay is losing blood fast." He remembered something. "Baymax! Tend to Hiro until Aunt Cass comes back!"

"Yes, Tadashi." Baymax says.

Tadashi got ready to sprint to the animal hospital, when a small voice stopped him. "Wait, Nii-chan."

It was Hiro.

"Yes Hiro?"

"Do-do you promise that Maxbay won't die?" he whispers.

"I do. I mean- I promise. I'll save Maxbay."

Hiro grins his tooth gaping grin. "Thanks. You're my hero even though my name is Hiro."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()())()**

Aunt Cass had a mountain of doughnuts and éclairs sitting on a tray next to her. Most people called it getting fat, but she called it _stress eating._ She shoved pastry after pastry into her mouth, so she wouldn't have a panic attack. It was a technique that she used daily. She was having one of those days where nothing went well. She just went shopping for an hour and already, her boys were in huge trouble. Tadashi had told her that Mochi attacked Maxbay and now Maxbay was severely injured, so he was taking the cat to the animal hospital. Cass didn't even _know _that there was an animal hospital in San Fransokyo. Oh, and on top of that? Baby brother Hiro was getting STITCHES because he cut his feet. Nobody told her yet what exactly happened to his feet, but she had a bad feeling about it.

Now she was sitting in the waiting room as her younger nephew got his first stitches. There were many nurses looking at her weirdly. Cass didn't give a crap.

Hiro came out a few minutes later in a wheelchair. "H-hey Aunt Cass. What's up?"

She gritted her teeth. "You tell me." She yanked the wheelchair violently and they left the hospital.

"Well, so um. Long story short, Mochi attacked Maxbay in the upstairs bathroom and, um, knocked down your perfume bottles, which all shattered. I stepped on that glass trying to stop them. The bathroom's a mess." Hiro smiles nervously.

Aunt Cass shoves another two doughnuts in her mouth. "NO WAY. UGHHHHHH!"

They arrived at the Lucky Cat Café and Cass took a deep breath and unlocked the front door. The bottom floor of the place didn't seem destroyed or anything, so she left Hiro in his wheelchair downstairs and crept up the stairs.

"Mochi? Mochi, sweetie?" she called.

She arrived at the bathroom.

Downstairs, Hiro wasn't sure what exactly his aunt said, but it was a series of _very _colorful words and shrieks of anger. She stomped down the stairs.

Her face was all red and green eyes flashing dangerously. She took deep breaths, in and out and in and out. Finally, she smiled grimly. "It's okay. We never needed a bathroom upstairs anyways." Her tone had a hysterical ring to it and it made Hiro feel really bad.

"Where's Mochi, by the way?"

Hiro gulped. He remembered tossing Aunt Cass's precious pet outside and slamming the door. "I'm not sure Aunt Cass. I haven't seen him at all after the fight."

The door clanged open and Tadashi stepped in.

He saw Hiro and his eyes filled with relief. "_Hiro._ My baby brother! Are you okay now? I was so worried! Maxbay is okay now. The doctors are fixing him up. You'll be able to visit him at the hospital tomorrow."

The brothers shared a loving embrace.

"Have you seen Mochi?" Aunt Cass interrupts.

"No, I don't think so. I thought he was here." The ten year old frowns.

Aunt Cass moans. "Mochi's not here…he's _missing!_"

Tadashi and Hiro exchange a glance. Hiro steps in. "Baymax probably knows where he is. He scanned Mochi before, I'm sure."

At the same moment, Baymax waddles down the stairs and towards the trio. "Hello. I am Baymax." The white robot says monotonously.

"Baymax, do you know where Mochi is? Scan for him!" Hiro urges from his wheelchair.

"Scanning for patient." Baymax pauses and looks around. "Scan complete. Patient 'Mochi' is not in this area. He is too far away for my scanners to reach."

Hiro felt immense guilt pool in his stomach.

**()()()()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())()())()**

**A/N: For the people who read this, please leave a review and give me some ideas of where Mochi could be right now! I need ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Is An Open Door

**Chapter 5: Love is an Open Door**

**Is it just me or are there less people writing Big Hero 6 fanfics lately? Come on guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**This chapter features Honey Lemon/Tadashi!**

**I'm kinda sort of using ****aleprettycat****'s idea about where Mochi is! Thanks!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell rang. Hiro wheeled himself over to the door (he's in a wheelchair, remember?) A skinny and very tall girl towered over him. She had hair the color of honey in pigtails and oversized hot pink glasses. She was holding a cardboard box.

She gave him a bright smile with a mouthful of braces gleaming. "Is this the Hamada residence?"

"Yes…" Hiro mumbles shyly.

"Hi!" She yanked his hand from his lap and shook it vigorously. "I'm Honey Lemon, but you can call me Honey Lemon! Oh wait. That's the same thing! Haha!" she giggled.

"Aren't you in one of Tadashi's classes?" Hiro asked.

Honey Lemon grinned widely. "Yup! He's in my Advanced Technology class!"

The sound of footsteps approaching came from behind Hiro in his wheelchair. "Hiro, what's taking so long? Who is it…?"

Hiro turned around. "Oh, Tadashi! It's Honey Lemon."

"Honey Lemon…" Tadashi repeated dumbly, staring.

Hiro noticed that his brother's face was turning a million shades of red. Maybe he had a fever. Or maybe… Hiro suddenly had a sly grin on his face. Even though he was a four year old, he sees Aunt Cass watching romantic comedies all the time, and Tadashi currently had a similar look on his face when the male character saw his true love.

"Tadashi!" she sang happily.

Tadashi squeaked a hello.

"Oh yeah! Is this yours by any chance?" Honey Lemon held out the big cardboard box under Tadashi's nose.

The flaps opened and curled inside was a chubby calico cat.

Mochi.

"Mochi!" the two brothers exclaimed at the same time.

"You found him! Thanks Honey Lemon!" Hiro lifted up the cat who was glaring at the young Hamada angrily. Hiro didn't blame him.

Honey Lemon clapped her hands gleefully. "Yay! He _is _yours! I found this big guy curled up on our front porch!"

"Yes! Now Aunt Cass won't kill us! Right Tadashi?" Hiro did a victory dance.

Tadashi looked dazed and blushed. "W-what? Oh. Yeah."

"Boys?" Aunt Cass walked up the group. She gasped when she saw Mochi in the box. "Mochi! Oh my precious baby boo! You're back! Don't you ever worry me like that again!"

Hiro laughed. "Aunt Cass, meet Honey Lemon! She found Mochi."

Honey Lemon pushed up her pink glasses a smudge. She opened her mouth to greet Cass, but was scooped into a bear hug by the happy aunt.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Aunt Cass thanked the young girl. "Oh! You should stay for the night since it's getting pretty late! I'll call your parents and let them know. I'll make my signature caramel popcorn and hot wings and everything!"

The young girl's eyes widened. "Like a sleepover?"

"Yes!" Aunt Cass cried.

Tadashi continued staring at Honey Lemon in a lovesick manner. Hiro elbowed him. "Does somebody have a crush?"

The older brother lowered his face. "Yeah…" he whispered.

Honey Lemon stepped in the café and smiled genuinely at him. Tadashi's cheeks burnt even brighter. Aunt Cass strolled away, petting Mochi and humming her favorite song.

**)()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

During dinner that night, the most hilarious thing happened that sent Hiro into laughing hysterics. The family plus Honey Lemon were eating a feast for supper. Hiro was still in his wheelchair with Maxbay sleeping on his lap. Hiro shoved hot wings in his mouth until his face was all numb.

Tadashi sat next to Honey Lemon, talking about robotics and stuff to impress his crush. She just listened and nodded with deep interest. Tadashi kept on stuttering from looking at Honey Lemon's beautiful olive eyes.

Hiro decided to play a little trick on Tadashi that might give him a heart attack. He quietly passed Maxbay to Honey Lemon who happily cuddled him. He shoved some rice in his mouth and gave Tadashi a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Tadashi gave a small shriek as the rice stuck to his face in an uncomfortable way. Hiro silently laughed. There were grains of rice stuck to his cheek and nose and chin from Hiro.

"Hiro!" the older brother gave the four year old a murderous glare.

Hiro grinned. Then he said in an exaggeratedly apologetic voice. "Oh _Nii-chan._ How could I have been so clumsy? Here, let me wipe that off for you."

Hiro wiped the rice off Tadashi's face with a napkin until every grain was gone _except_ the one grain that was stuck to the left side of his jaw.

Honey Lemon laughed as Maxbay distracted her from the rice incident with his adorableness. Maxbay purred and licked her finger, rolling over on his belly to expose his stitches from Mochi's attack. She giggled and rubbed his furry white head.

As Cass spread the dessert on the table, Tadashi turned his head in a way so Honey Lemon noticed the one grain of rice sticking to his jawline.

Hiro saw that she noticed and hid his smile in a slice of peach cobbler.

"Tadashi, hold very still…" Honey Lemon whispers and leans close to his face.

Tadashi looked as if he were going to faint. Was Honey Lemon going to kiss him? Oh god, he wasn't ready yet. He looked so nervous and overjoyed at the same time. Somewhere in reality, he heard Hiro laughing hysterically. Aunt Cass just looked confused.

She leaned closer and closer.

Her eyes.

Her soft lips.

Her honey blonde hair.

Tadashi's senses felt like they were on love overload.

It was going to happen. His first kiss.

"Got it!" Honey Lemon says.

Tadashi blinks, his haze gone. He saw Honey Lemon holding up a single grain of rice on her fingertip.

His insides crashed in disappointment. Hiro was behind this. He knew it. He was going to get that little troublemaker back for this!

Hiro immediately stifled his laughter and pretended to work out knots in Maxbay's fur, though his cheeks were puffed up from the effort of not laughing at his brother's angry face.

**()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The following morning, Tadashi and Hiro woke to no Honey Lemon sleeping beside them. The two stumbled downstairs, looking for the tall girl, but Aunt Cass told them that she had to leave early to meet up with someone. Tadashi looked absolutely heartbroken.

It was 10:30 in the morning, after all. Honey Lemon must be an early bird.

Tadashi recalled all the movies they watched and the video games they played that night. Honey Lemon officially became Maxbay and Mochi's least favorite person that night because she dressed the two cats up in costumes.

Maxbay was dressed as Captain America with a cape and everything that choked him.

Mochi was dressed as… a fairy godmother? That's what Honey Lemon said at least. The calico cat had tiny wings and a small wand made of tinfoil.

Tadashi then remembered his crush kissing him on the cheek. It was no first kiss, but made him feel like he could do anything. Then he remembered what Hiro did. He slyly looked at his younger brother in his tiny wheelchair.

He then looked at Maxbay and began to think.

Tadashi Hamada had an idea for his revenge on Hiro…

**()(()(()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Thanks for reading! Follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Next chapter is Tadashi's revenge! Stay tuned! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Revenge

**Chapter 5: The Revenge**

**For the people who follow or like this story at all, sorry for the late update. I've kind of been sick and living off of tissues and cough drops… Here's a chapter for you! READ MY NOTE AT THE END OR ELSE!...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Robotics and brain stuff were Tadashi's thing. But planning revenge was something he has never done before. He didn't do evil mean stuff like revenge in general. The meanest thing he had ever done was take Aunt Cass's stash of Oreos and replace the cream filling with toothpaste. Yeah, but that was the event of the past.

Tadashi couldn't bring himself to do it, though. He knew he had already forgiven Hiro a while ago, but he deserved something bad. Tadashi kept trying to think of Hiro's smirking devilish face when Honey Lemon leaned away with the grain of rice. The memory would work him up a little bit, then the rage would go away.

Did anyone know how hard it was to stay mad at his baby brother? Hiro was cute and tiny and innocent (not) and pudgy. He had the most heartwarming large doe eyes like a girl and an unbrushable mass of hair. Of course, Hiro's most deadly weapon is his overly-cute tooth gap. Everyone knows that.

He needed a revenge plot that would catch his brother off guard in a way that wouldn't make him cry, but would make him admit defeat.

Tadashi folded his hands on his laps in frustration; not that it was a gesture of frustration.

The wheels in his ingenious mind started to switch into gear when he saw the faint outlines of the scars Hiro's cat Maxbay had given him on his hands on the first day Hiro brought him home. An idea popped up.

How did he not see this? Hiro knew that Tadashi's crush was his weak point, so he was able to get away with the prank! Hiro's weakness was _Maxbay!_ The child spent every day with the thing, combing its fur, feeding it unhealthy amounts of gummy bears, sleeping with it, cuddling with it- wait. Was Tadashi jealous of a cat? No way. Not over a cat.

He would convince Hiro that white cats like Maxbay were actually illegal to own in San Fransokyo and that Maxbay would be taken away. Hiro would freak out.

It was a simple, yet brilliant plan.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()()()(()()**

"Hiro? Where are you?" called Tadashi.

The younger of the brothers looked up from Maxbay's daily grooming. He put down the porcelain brush. "In the kitchen!"

Tadashi walked in confidently and leaned against the shelf holding spices. "I have bad news for you Hiro." He put on his best sympathetic face.

"What?" Hiro asks.

Tadashi rubs his forehead agitatedly. "I didn't want to tell you, but I probably should. Hiro, white cats are illegal to own in this city. The police or someone will come and take away Maxbay soon."

Hiro's eyes examine his brother, then looks away. "That's not true."

"It is."

"Not." Hiro's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"I'm afraid it is, Hiro."

"N-no it's not." Hiro's lip begins to tremble.

"I'm so sorry."

Hiro holds in his tears and gazes at Maxbay. The cat meows. "I have to hide him… We have to hide Maxbay, Tadashi!

"Hiro. It's the law." Tadashi states as firmly as he can manage.

That breaks the thin barrier that held Hiro's emotions and he begins to all out wail and sob. Tadashi winces. He didn't mean to go this far!

Maxbay jumps in surprise at Hiro's outburst of tears and scampers away. Hiro doesn't notice. He just kneels down and hugs Tadashi's leg, wiping all his tears and snot onto his jeans.

"DASHI! DON'T LET THEM TAKE MY KITTY AWAY!" Hiro pauses to hiccup some. "I LOVE MAXBAY! IT'S N-NOT FAIR!"

"Hiro! Hiro, buddy, calm down." Tadashi prepared to tell the truth. "I was lying."

The four year old abruptly stops his crying.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Tadashi repeats, "I was lying. Nobody is going to take away Maxbay, I promise."

Hiro just waddles out of the kitchen and grabs Maxbay from underneath a chair. Hiro walks upstairs into his room.

He locks the door with a soft _snick._

Tadashi sighs and sits down. This revenge didn't feel satisfying at all. It felt horrible. What did people mean when they say 'revenge is sweet'?

He screwed everything up.

Now that he was in his right un-revengeful mind, he had a far better idea. He got up and grabbed his wallet from the counter top.

He left a quick note for Aunt Cass to tell her where he was going. Tadashi wasn't sure if she would appreciate his next action. But it was for Hiro.

He would get his little brother another pet.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Note:**

**I have a request! Please think of a new pet for Hiro! **

**Use this format in your review- **

**Type of animal:**

**Name of animal:**

**NO MORE CATS PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7: New Pet

**I want to thank the following people who suggested ideas for this chapter (applause please): Turquisea, NomomoCutieXD, taylovesbevin, RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades, OreoCoral, aleprettycat, TigerNinja16, disneybrony, heartsbren, TheKreibae, camitake, Evagelion Hill, Silverstream, Guest, and Disney Girl 26!**

**I need to say one thing before I announce the winner: IT WAS SO HARD TO CHOSE, YOU GUYS ALL HAVE GREAT IDEAS SO DON'T GET MAD IF I DON'T CHOOSE YOU! I LUV YOU GUYS!**

**And the winner is… (drumrooooolllllllllllll) **

**THE WINNER IS… ****TheKreibae****!**

**Her idea was a white bunny named Yuki. Yuki means snow in Japanese! I like it!**

**()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()**

Tadashi stepped casually into the local pet store. The strong scent of animal odors and dog food stung his nose. The bright barking of puppies and hissing of parrots could be heard throughout the shop.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he called when he saw the empty cashier counter.

He walked past rows of reptiles. Bearded dragons sat on sunned rocks and snakes eyeballed him in their cozy tanks. A nearby parrot nearly took a chomp out of his baseball hat. He came to a play pen area where a dozen puppies sat, barking their adorable heads off.

"Hey little fellas," Tadashi reached into the pen to pet a bronze Akita with dark brown eyes. The puppy yelped and started chasing his own tail. Other pugs, retrievers, labs, and collie puppies scrambled to lick his hand. Tadashi laughed.

Maybe Hiro would like a puppy.

A voice startled him. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Tadashi jumped backwards to face a middle aged African American man. He had a square jaw and a chiseled body builder type of body. His eyes were twinkling and warm. He wore an apron that had a nametag hanging lopsidedly that said 'Tom'.

"Um, I'm looking for a pet for my brother…" Tadashi explains to Tom. "I need a cute cuddly pet that will make him happy."

Tom just studied Tadashi's face for a minute, then said, "Did you have a fight with him?"  
>The Hamada's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"<p>

"Well, you have guilt smeared all across your face like _mustard. _I suspected it was that or a breakup with your girlfriend." Tom concludes, crossing his arms.

Tadashi raised a brow.

Tom sighs, "How about a hamster or a guinea pig? We have a small selection, but they're pretty cute?"

He led Tadashi to a section of small glass tanks with tiny furry hamsters and gerbils frantically running on their little running wheel, or squished in a ball in the corner of their enclosure so that nobody can see them.

"Nah," was Tadashi's immediate reply.

The African American man cocked his head in question.

"Hiro-my brother would accidentally squeeze their guts out. He has a pretty tight hold on things." Tadashi explains somewhat fondly.

A little head popped out from behind Tom. It was a face like Tom, just smaller and more rounded. The head had brown dreadlocks covering his small eyes. "Hey Dad."

Tom patted his head. "Hey. By the way, this is my son Tom Jr. He's gonna run the shop when I pass away, right kiddo?"

Tadashi gave the kid a high five. "Hi Tom."

The kid pouted. "Dad! My name ain't no Tom Jr.! My name is Wasabi! And I'm not gonna run no pet shop when I grow up! I like lasers and robot stuff!"

Tom looked at his son sadly at the mention of not taking his place.

Tom Jr., or Wasabi, grabbed Tadashi's hand and dragged him over to a large metal cage.

Inside the cage was newspaper splayed all over the flooring and a little nest of woodchips. A blue bowl of water and a pile of carrots lay next to that. The woodchips shifted a little and a small bunny popped out.

Tadashi's eyes got large. It was perfect. The bunny was small, but not small enough for Hiro to squish. It was pure white with pieces of wooden shavings in its fur. The tips of his ears were dark black and his eyes brown.

Wasabi smiled proudly. "Our only rabbit. Her name is Yuki."

"I'll take her." Tadashi starts to take out his wallet to pay.

"No," Wasabi presses the bills back into his palm. "I'll give her to you for free. You need to make up with your brother." The kid grabbed a large bag of bedding and placed it on top of the cage. He walked into the back room of the shop and came back with a manual that read, 'Proper Caretaking of Rabbits.'

"I can't-"

"Don't." Wasabi shuts him up. "I'm being nice ya know? You might as well be nice too and take my offer!"

Tadashi holds the cage with Yuki inside with both hands. "Thank you Wasabi. I'll take good care of her."

"You better make up with that brother of yours too." Wasabi retorts with a grin on his face.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()())(()()()())()()()()()()**

Hiro's adorable large eyes widen as his older brother places a large cage on the floor. He saw the cutest thing inside. It was a small white bunny rabbit!

Hiro gasps. "She's so cute!"

"Yeah…" Tadashi sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "Look, I'm sorry about lying and stuff. I hope this makes up for it…"

The older Hamada is in for a surprise when a ball of messy black hair and warmth cannonball into his arms. Hiro hugs his brother tightly, bursting with joy and forgiveness. Tadashi returns the embrace happily and nuzzles his baby brother's hair.

"You're the best big brother in the world." Hiro whispers in his soft baby-like voice.

Tadashi's heart melts. "You too."

Hiro jumps out and unlatches the cage door and scoops up the bunny. Tadashi scoots next to him and starts to read the manual that Wasabi had handed him.

"Her name is Yuki, by the way." Tadashi adds absently.

Hiro holds Yuki by the stomach carefully and shows her to Maxbay. The fat white kitten screeches in fright and scampers away. Hiro laughs, "I think Maxbay might be afraid of bunnies."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The Hamada brothers didn't know when it happened or who started it, but their new pet rabbit named Yuki became the star of the Lucky Cat Café. Aunt Cass had no objections to the overflowing customers.

It began three days after Yuki became a part of their life. One morning, Hiro brought little Yuki down into the café for breakfast. None of the customers noticed that time because they were all still half asleep or stuffing their faces with coffee and doughnuts.

Hiro dropped the bunny into a bowl beside the door to go grab breakfast. He placed the bowl on a stool. Yuki suddenly began jumping up and down to get customers' attentions as they walked through the door. All people who walked through saw the cute bunny in a bowl and started to pet it. Yuki was overjoyed at the attention jumped even higher.

By the time Hiro came back, there was a crowd around his pet.

The Lucky Cat Café was in _The San Fransokyo Daily_, where there was a photo of Yuki in her bowl beside the door. She became known as the bunny in the café who greeted customers. The café had been bustling ever since.

Tadashi and Hiro had taught her tricks to impress people and put a different colored bow around her every day.

She was adored.

Now, the boys were in their room, treating Mochi's injured leg. He had hurt it when falling down the stairs.

Tadashi gingerly wrapped the bandages around Mochi's left hind paw. "There."

Hiro lifted the cat onto his bed to rest. "Rest here, Mochi. Don't go anywhere on that paw!"

It was 6:00 PM and Aunt Cass was closing the café up early because it was a Friday. The peace was agitated by a single piercing scream from Aunt Cass.

"AHHH!"

Tadashi leapt up and thundered down the steps. "Aunt Cass?! Aunt Cass?!"

He skidded into the kitchen where his aunt stood in horror, looking down at the glass case that displayed all the doughnuts that she baked each day.

More than half of it was gone.

Cass ran a hand through her brunette curls. "But I only sold two doughnuts today. Somebody must have stolen them."

"Who?" Tadashi whispers.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Who stole the doughnuts? **

**Was it you, ****aleprettycat****? It must have been…**

**Sorry for the late update! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8: Forgotten

**Hey it's me! Sorry for the sort of late update! Here is chapter 8 and also I might be starting a new story, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Hiro: 5 years old**

**Tadashi: 11 years old**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A couple weeks after the whole doughnut disappearing incident, the culprit was still unknown, but Aunt Cass didn't seem to really mind anymore. She just left a platter of doughnuts on the kitchen counter every morning and by evening, they were gone. She suspected it was Hiro, the biggest fan of sugary sweets.

Right now, Yuki was a rabbit celebrity of San Fransokyo. Hiro, who had just turned five, was busy taking care of his bunny and dealing with 'paparazzi'. Tadashi, who was now eleven, was busy entering a national robotics competition that was being held in New Yorkyo (New York & Tokyo) which was farther north of the city.

For the first time in a long time, the Hamadas were far too busy with personal events for each other. But the three kept in contact with one another. Tadashi would Skype with Hiro every day from New Yorkyo. He would call Aunt Cass every couple days to talk about how the competition was going.

And of course, being the overprotective wonderful brother he is, Tadashi left a list about two feet long of do's and don'ts for Hiro to follow if ever he needed his brother while he was away.

Yuki was recently nominated as 'The Cutest Bunny In The Nation' and was in the news and magazines with her well-groomed fur and large dark eyes. The event kept Hiro busy with the public. He had no time whatsoever to take care of somebody very important that he had been neglecting, along with his Aunt Cass and Tadashi in New Yorkyo…

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()**

Maxbay was sad.

At least, he looked quite droopy for a cat.

The once very chubby white feline was losing weight. Sort of _deflating_ like a balloon. He didn't know where his arch enemy, Mochi was either. Mochi had been neglected too because their humans were too busy to stop and _think_, "Oh, speaking of which, where are Maxbay and Mochi who we haven't seen for… I don't know, a MONTH AND A HALF."

Maxbay didn't know where he was anymore. He left his owner's home about a month ago and was now a limp white cat that lived on the streets.

He missed the wonderful taste of rich cat food and of course, gummy bears. His favorite gummy bear was the red ones. Hiro would always save those for him. Now he was surviving off of bits of french-fries and rainwater and the dumpster.

Hiro.

Hiro was supposed to be his 'hero', but now he was preoccupied with dealing with the pretty little dainty stupid bunny that his brother had brought home that fateful day. After that, it was like the Hamadas didn't know what cats were.

Maxbay missed Baymax too. He still didn't understand what the giant white blob was, but it felt like home and he yearned for it badly.

The cat had the urge not to trust humans anymore. All they did was cuddle you and feed you and pet you. Once they found something cuter, you couldn't be a part of their lives anymore. This wasn't the first time this had happened to Maxbay.

When he was just born, he was the runt of the litter and was thrown away by his first owner.

Too small.

Too ugly.

Not enough.

But Hiro. Hiro was skipping along the sidewalk with a plastic Tupperware filled with soil and worms and he found the tiny shivering Maxbay as a kitten in a cardboard box that all the grown-ups and big kids had walked past without a glance.

Maxbay remembered the exact words that the young boy had said with the biggest smile on his face that lit up the world.

"_It's okay baby kitty cat. I'll bring you home and take care of you until we both turn into wrinkly old people and cats."_

Where was that Hiro now?

Maxbay wobbled unsteadily down allies. Cuts and bruises decorated his fur and his tail was half its normal size from an attack from another cat. He was tired and scared and he wanted red gummy bears and the large fluffy white thing.

Most of all, he wanted to be in Hiro's arms.

**()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey buddy! Long time no see!" Tadashi greeted on the lit up screen of Hiro's laptop.

"It's only been a day Tadashi!" Hiro rolled his eyes, but kept the goofy smile on his face.

"I saw Yuki in the newspaper over here!" Tadashi waves a paper from New Yorkyo happily.

Hiro grins proudly at his brother on the screen. He loved Skype. He unlatched Yuki's cage and brought her out. The bunny hopped over to the laptop and pawed at the screen, recognizing Tadashi. Tadashi laughed and waved.

The brothers were having a good time, when Aunt Cass burst into Hiro's room. She ran over and yanked open the blinds. Hiro's window had the best view since it was so high up. The aunt was gasping for breath.

"Aunt Cass, what," Hiro began.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Cass gasps.

Tadashi stares concernedly from the screen at his hyperventilating aunt. Hiro cocks his head and Yuki copies, thinking it was a new trick for her to learn to show off to her now nationwide fans.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro tries again.

The sky begins to let out its rain. The raindrops drop onto the window and slid down onto the pane. Many umbrellas begin popping up as citizens went on their way, sauntering through the city. Faint thunder rumbles. The clouds still as they gush out.

"Did you hear that?..." Cass asks, this time less freakishly.

"No?" Hiro replies, still sensing dread in the room.

The brunette lady sinks down to her knees, her green eyes glassy like marbles.

"Aunt Cass! Hiro, activate Baymax. Maybe he'll know what's wrong." Tadashi says urgently.

"OW!" yelps Hiro to activate the nurse robot.

Baymax inflates from his case and waddles over to Aunt Cass. He begins to kneel to scan her, but then something catches his attention outside.

He walks/waddles to the window where the rain continues its downpour. He turns his head to the far right of the city.

Baymax utters a single word robotically. "Maxbay."

"What?" Hiro asks faintly. A heavy weight in his heart crashed into his organs, dread spiraled in his head.

"Maxbay." The balloon robot points a fat white finger outside.

As if Hiro's ears just started working, sirens sounded. Red and blue flashed through the curtain of rain. To the far east of the street, two cars were in a bent wreckage. They were both caught on fire. The ground under the wreck was charred and black. Ambulances and police cars and fire trucks were surrounding the scene. People were hurrying around it, and pulling at the flaming automobiles.

They were doing it as if something was _underneath_ it.

"Maxbay."

Hiro felt bile rise in his throat as the memories of his cat bulldozed his train of thought and how long it had been…

"B-Baymax, where is Maxbay? Scan for him." Tadashi spoke up in a shaky voice.

Baymax moved slightly. "I detect a slight life form underneath the automobiles. It matches up with Maxbay's. However, I cannot confirm he is alive."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()**

**I know! I'm so evil! You'll have to wait until next time! Until then, review please!**


End file.
